The present disclosure relates in general to home automation, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating personalized ambient temperature management.
Current control and monitoring systems for temperature control within homes are rather limited and inflexible. However, as value, use, and demand corresponding to home automation continue to increase, consumers have come to expect more personalized and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide personalized and more flexible product and service offerings.
There is a need in the home automation space to provide enhanced temperature control features tailored to needs of individuals.